


Когда исполняются желания

by Phoebe_Foster



Category: The Maze Runner RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Foster/pseuds/Phoebe_Foster
Summary: Именно в канун Рождества многие люди впервые осознают собственное одиночество, как никогда острое и пронзительное.





	

_Говорят, под Новый год, что ни пожелается,_   
_Всё всегда произойдёт, всё всегда сбывается!_

**_«Когда зажигаются ёлки»_ **

 

Рождество — это особенное время. Время радости, веселья и — самую чуточку — настоящего, светлого и доброго волшебства. Того самого, из детства, когда веришь в Санту, летающих оленей и эльфов.

В этот праздник всё воспринимается немного по-другому: снег выглядит белее и в лучах ночных ярких огней блестит ещё ярче; еда кажется вкуснее, а дом — уютнее и теплее. Рождественское дерево, украшенное лучистыми переливающимися гирляндами, кажется красивее всего в канун Рождества. И именно в канун Рождества многие люди впервые осознают собственное одиночество, как никогда острое и пронзительное.   
  
Дилан О`Брайен, не двигаясь, молча стоял напротив окна своей квартиры в Нью-Йорке. Из этого окна открывался великолепный вид на ночной город, сияющий яркими огнями и щедро украшенный серебристым снегом, тускло белеющим в ночи. В воздухе за прозрачным стеклом лениво кружились крупные снежные хлопья. Красиво. И отчего-то болезненно печально.   
  
Пальцы обожгло мимолётной острой болью, и он тихонько зашипел сквозь зубы — забытая сигарета в руке окончательно истлела и осыпалась серым пеплом на белоснежный подоконник. Дилан лишь плечами пожал и затушил оставшийся окурок в стоящей рядом хрустальной пепельнице, не позаботившись о том, чтобы убрать созданный беспорядок. Ему лично было всё равно. И никого не было рядом, чтобы возмутиться.   
  
Тяжёлые антикварные часы на стене, тихонько щёлкнув шестерёнками, торжественно пробили полночь. Дилан покачал головой и растерянно окинул взглядом собственное жильё, внутренне сжимаясь от странного неприятного ощущения.

Так странно. Он же всё сделал, как надо. В углу красовалась пушистая живая ель, нарядно украшенная блестящими игрушками и сверкающими гирляндами. На маленьком круглом столике рядом с деревом — по старой традиции, берущей начало ещё из его детства — стояли стакан молока и блюдце с овсяным печеньем: когда ему было шесть лет, он до нелепого искренне верил, что Санта будет рад подношению. Небольшой электрический камин был украшен разноцветной мишурой и смешными фигурами эльфов и летающих оленей. К камину были прикреплены два больших рождественский чулка без имен, лишь один из которых был пуст. Дилан даже подвесил над каждым дверным проходом по красивому венку их омелы. 

  
Всё было правильно, но казалось до жути холодным и бездушным, как глянцевая картинка в журнале. В его доме было всё, что требуется для встречи праздника — кроме праздничного настроения.   
  
Дилан в последний раз мрачно взглянул на свою ёлку, золотистая звезда на верхушке которой доставала практически до самого потолка. Крохотный бело-серебряный ангел с крылышками, висевший на ближайшей ветке, ехидно сверкнул блёстками в разноцветных вспышках гирлянды. У этой игрушки было удивительно точно прорисованное детское красивое личико и светло-золотистые кудряшки. Неудивительно, что она оказалась на самом видном месте — жалкая замена тому, чьего присутствия так не хватало в эту томную и бесконечно долгую ночь накануне Рождества.   
  
А ведь всё должно было быть совсем иначе. Совсем не так давно, всего несколько месяцев назад, когда всё ещё было хорошо, они с Томасом обещали друг другу встретить это Рождество только вдвоём. Никаких друзей, никаких вечеринок и походов в гости. Только они двое, влюблённые и счастливые, временно позабывшие обо всём остальном мире.   
  
В то время было так легко дать подобное обещание — Дилан и так постоянно забывал обо всём, включая людей вокруг и общественное мнение, когда оказывался рядом с Томми. Ему, словно воздух, были необходимы его одобрительная улыбка и его смех, случайный понимающий взгляд, короткое прикосновение длинных пальцев. Он влюбился тогда, как мальчишка, и с радостью и азартом погрузился с головой в эту новую для себя любовь, не смущаясь и не боясь ничего. Он даже не удивился, когда Томми ответил ему взаимным влечением — их взгляды, их улыбки и прикосновения говорили сами за себя. Всё было правильно: Дилан был влюблён и счастлив до головокружения, и Томас любил его не меньше, хоть и не говорил никогда об этом вслух. А потом всё внезапно разрушилось. Раскололось пополам и разлетелось на мельчайшие осколки, которые после растаяли, как дым, и испарились в воздухе, словно ничего никогда и не было.   
  
Наверное, это была его вина. Наверное, ему не следовало так давить на своего парня. Не нужно было раз за разом подставлять их перед камерами, отпускать двусмысленные шуточки и многозначительные намёки. Нельзя было вести себя так, словно лишь от него одного зависело, откроют они свои отношения миру или нет. Нельзя было игнорировать все просьбы Томаса и идти ему наперекор, нарушая собственные обещания.  
  
Сейчас он не смог бы, наверное, даже примерно вспомнить, с чего именно началась их последняя ссора, завершившаяся крахом. Просто Дилан любил и хотел сообщить всем о том, кого он любит, назвать Томаса своим перед всем миром и не скрывать своих чувств. Просто Томас не желал выставлять свои отношения напоказ и разжигать новую волну нездорового интереса к их паре, не мог понять нужды Дилана в признании их официального статуса. Просто у них обоих в один момент закончилось терпение.

А потом Дилан вдруг обнаружил опустевшие полки у себя в шкафу, осиротевший без чужой бритвы и зубной щётки шкафчик в ванной, ставшую вдруг слишком просторной постель. В квартире стало пусто и словно даже похолодало. Или холодно стало у Дилана на душе?..

Он думал, что справится. Был уверен, что скоро станет легче. И оказался прав: жизнь, бившая ключом, закружила его в водовороте событий; начавшиеся съёмки «Волчонка» выматывали до предела и не давали ему ни единой свободной секунды, чтобы скучать. Дилан считал, что всё прошло. Пока не осознал, как болезненно ноет закушенная почти до крови губа, пока он разглядывает новые совместные фото Томаса и Ки Хонга, отлично проводивших время в Китае.

Для него это был тяжёлый удар. Он разваливался на куски после их расставания и с головой ушёл в работу, лишь бы не взвыть раненым зверем от тоски. А вот Томас, как оказалось, чувствовал себя на удивление хорошо без него. По крайней мере, на фотографиях он выглядел отлично, улыбался тепло и казался Дилану особенно красивым с этими раскрасневшимися от морозного воздуха щеками. Эти фото, попавшие в интернет, даже понравились бы Дилану, если бы его не напрягало так присутствие рядом Ки Хонга.

Нет, он ничуть не ревновал. Просто там, рядом с Томми, должен был оказаться он. Именно он должен был бродить с ним по улочкам и кварталам гостеприимного Пекина, любоваться достопримечательностями и покупать забавные сувениры друзьям и родственникам. Он бы затащил его поесть в первый же попавшийся крохотный ресторанчик и заказал бы первое же попавшееся на глаза блюдо. А ещё Дилан обязательно заставил бы Томаса подняться вместе с ним на великую китайскую стену, чтобы насладиться видом, а потом — крепко сжать смеющегося и фыркающего от холода Томми в объятиях, притянуть его к себе и горячо поцеловать, заставив его сперва дёрнуться от возмущения, а затем — забыться в этом поцелуе, расслабиться и потеряться в ощущениях. 

Но Томас отлично проводил время без него. И Дилан втайне боялся, что без него и его вечных глупостей Томасу действительно живётся свободнее и лучше. 

Однако, страшнее всего для него оказалась вовсе не разлука. Нет, болезненнее всего по нему ударила их первая встреча после расставания: мимолётная, случайная, в аэропорту. Томас лишь посмотрел на него мимоходом и рассеянно кивнул — из вежливости, не более. Он даже не подошёл, и взгляд его не потеплел, не изменился ни на йоту. Дилан улыбнулся и кивнул в ответ, ни единым жестом не выказав своей эмоциональной бури, бушевавшей глубоко внутри.

Иногда он даже начинал сомневаться, а были ли эти отношения на самом деле? О них ведь не знал никто, кроме Дилана и Томаса. Даже родные и коллеги по съёмочной площадке. Никто не знал о том, как велико и безгранично было их счастье — и, соответственно, никто не смог бы даже предположить, что именно сейчас мир Дилана О`Брайена медленно разваливался на мелкие кровавые осколки. Никто не знал, что Томас был в его жизни, вошёл в неё легко и бесцеремонно, вытеснив всех тех, кто был до него, а потом исчез, не оставив после себя ни единого напоминания.

Дилан был виноват во всём сам. Именно он раз за разом испытывал терпение любимого человека, отказывался принимать всерьёз его просьбы и смеялся над его недовольством, стараясь поцеловать и заставить молчать всякий раз, когда Томас начинал упрекать его в легкомыслии. Именно он разрушил их отношения. И именно он, поддавшись обиде и гордости, позволил Томасу уйти, не стал держать его, не попытался вернуть, не сказал, как он важен и нужен. Только он. Так стоит ли теперь посыпать голову пеплом?

Снег за окном, подхваченный внезапным порывом яростного ветра, закружился пушистым серебряным вихрем и с глухим стуком ударился в окно, оставив на стекле несколько дорожек тающей влаги. Дилан, подумав, подошёл к стене и щёлкнул выключателем — свет в комнате мгновенно погас, погрузив её в сказочный и почти интимный полумрак, освещаемый лишь тусклым блеском ночных огней и приглушённым мерцанием рождественской гирлянды. Почти празднично. И всё равно — не то.

В эту секунду Дилан почти готов был возненавидеть зиму. Просто за то, что из-за череды праздников съёмки пришлось прервать — никто не готов был работать в Рождество. Люди стремились домой, к семьям, к родным и близким, чтобы в их компании встретить Сочельник. И Дилан тоже мог бы — его с распростёртыми объятиями встретили бы родители, его звала на острова сестра, чтобы праздновать с ней и её любимой девушкой, его даже приглашала на семейное торжество Бриттани, с которой он сохранил тёплые дружеские отношения после расставания. Наверное, было бы лучше всего воспользоваться одним из приглашений, чтобы не быть одному. 

Но он не смог. Просто не сумел заставить себя разделить именно этот праздник с кем-то ещё, когда клятвенно обещал встретить его с Томасом. Это чистой воды мазохизм — сознательно сделать всё, чтобы остаться в одиночестве, наедине с угнетающими мыслями и болезненными воспоминаниями. Запереть себя в пустой квартире, нарядной и украшенной, чтобы без единого признака веселья в полной тишине смотреть на порхающие за окном пушистые хлопья белого снега. Но так было правильно — в этом почему-то даже не сомневался.

На секунду он попытался представить, чем сейчас занимается Томас. Наверняка он не один — беззаботный, улыбающийся, предвкушающий праздник в окружении семьи. Или, возможно, он будет встречать его с Беллой, чьи совместные с Томасом фото вновь запестрели в интернете. Возможно, именно в этот момент он точно так же смотрит в окно, наслаждаясь видом, — интересно, в Лондоне выпал снег? — и улыбается той самой мягкой улыбкой, которая всегда сводила Дилана с ума. 

Он отдал бы всё на свете, лишь бы узнать одно — скучает ли Томас по нему хотя бы в половину так же сильно, как тосковал без него Дилан.

Потому что, боже, Дилан очень скучал. Ему так не хватало всего, что хоть как-то связано с Томасом: его аккуратно сложенных рубашек в своём шкафу; взъерошенной светловолосой макушки на своих простынях; его любимой чашки с логотипом «Звёздных войн» на кухонном столе. Он скучал по хитрому ждущему взгляду тёмных глаз, когда он спускался губами вниз по коже, по тембру его голоса и по тому иррациональному восторгу, который охватывал его каждый раз, когда ему снова удавалось рассмешить всегда сдержанного Томаса почти до истерики. Ему не хватало даже его чисто британской педантичности, которая иногда накатывала на Томаса, вызывая в Дилане потребность вновь растормошить, расслабить, вытащить наружу спрятанную за показной сдержанностью пылкую и страстную натуру. 

Дилан не справился, он это признавал. Он пытался забыть — и не смог. Хотел окунуться с головой в работу — и не сумел. Он с грустью осознавал, что вскоре неизбежно сорвётся и попытается любой ценой вернуть Томаса в свою жизнь, даже если придётся унижаться и умолять, позабыв о всякой гордости. А, может быть, и нет — кто знает, вдруг всё-таки станет легче? Вдруг, если Томми сумел двигаться дальше с такой лёгкостью, и у него это со временем получится тоже? 

Нужно только пережить Рождество и Новый год. А потом — до зубовного скрежета стиснуть челюсть, улыбаться ярко и весело, не дав другим и шанса понять, что у него на душе, не позволив заподозрить, как ему плохо. Смеяться и вести себя, как прежде, играть каждую минуту, каждую секунду — не только на съёмках, но и в перерывах между ними. Потому что потом — съёмки последней части франшизы, последнего их с Томасом совместного проекта. И всё будет, почти как раньше: работа, смех, взгляды, прикосновения. И намного, намного больнее, потому что в этот раз всё будет фальшью и игрой.

Всего лишь несколько дней, и всё придёт в норму — жизнь снова помчится вперёд в безумном ритме, снова будут съёмки, встречи с друзьями, интервью, вечеринки, новые проекты и новые знакомства. И он снова думать забудет про своё так внезапно обнаруженное одиночество. Добровольное одиночество, словно избранное им в качестве собственного наказания самому себе за совершённую глупость.

Вот только сейчас, в эту самую минуту, устало наблюдая за порхающими на улице снежинками, он не мог справиться с накатившими чувствами. Один, в пустой квартире, он был опустошён и разбит, и сломлен, и раздавлен пронзительно-прекрасными воспоминаниями, от которых было одновременно и тепло, и больно в груди.

Так странно, что люди сами разрушают своё счастье в погоне за чем-то другим, чем-то эфемерным и не так уж сильно нужным, когда стоило бы подождать и сохранить то единственно ценное и жизненно важное, без чего не прожить, не справиться. И как удивительно быстро могут поменяться приоритеты: сегодня тебе важно одно, а завтра будешь тосковать о том, что не оценил вчера, не уберёг и потерял. И уже поздно что-то менять — жалей, не жалей, всё бессмысленно.

Наверное, он должен быть сильным. Наверное, ему прямо сейчас следует позвонить родителям и сорваться к ним — если поспешит, ещё успеет. И как же нелепо, что вместо этого Дилан, почти не задумываясь, выдернул из розетки шнур от гирлянды, уничтожив в комнате то единственное, что оставалось от былого духа Рождества, и направился на кухню, где без единого угрызения совести откупорил бутылку дорогого виски, что придерживал до праздничного ужина. Да и какая разница, выпьет он её сейчас или потом? Всё равно — один.

Так тихо. Город за окнами, казалось, застыл, замер, отдыхая от предпраздничной суеты и наслаждаясь краткими мгновениями спокойствия. Дилан, не включая света, плеснул в гранёный стакан немного терпкой золотисто-янтарной жидкости, бросил на дно пару кубиков льда и задумчиво поднёс стакан к глазам. Стыдно — напиваться в одиночестве в ночь перед Рождеством. Будь Томас здесь, он бы неодобрительно поджал губы, но возражать не стал бы — он бы просто достал ещё стакан, чтобы выпить с ним за компанию. И потом убрал бы початую бутылку — чтобы не переборщить.

На секунду Дилан заколебался, рассеяно взбалтывая виски в своём бокале. С сомнением посмотрел на бутыль — с его-то слабой сопротивляемостью алкогольному дурману этого хватит за глаза, но в чём смысл? Разве станет легче? Разве что-то изменится?

— Изменится, — мрачно усмехнулся он, надеясь хотя бы собственным голосом развеять угнетающую тишину. — Голова будет болеть. 

И, поджав губы, пожал плечами, будто отвечая сам себе, а потом подхватил со стола бутылку и вместе с ней отправился назад, в празднично украшенный и будто замерший в унынии зал, где красовалась в углу погасшая ёлка, где висела на стене большая плазма, но, самое главное, где на столике у дивана стояла старая фотография, с которой искренне и счастливо Томас улыбался ему, обхватив своего снятого на камеру парня за плечи.

Дилан без особых церемоний с шумом плюхнулся на диван, потянулся за лежащими рядом пультами. Включил электрический камин, нашёл среди множества каналов на TV трансляцию какого-то новогоднего концерта. И, даже не прислушиваясь, кто и о чём поёт сейчас на сцене, откинулся на спинку дивана и отхлебнул из своего бокала. Терпкая горькая жидкость обожгла горло и осталась на языке чуть приторным вкусом, который словно бы мгновенно начал расходиться по всему телу приятной тёплой истомой и кружащим голову дурманом. Хорошо.

Тихо-тихо работал в тишине включённый телевизор, певцы и певицы на экране сменяли друг друга и пели что-то радостное, однотипное, фальшиво-праздничное. Дилан не слышал ни слов, ни мотива — просто сидел, глядя в одну точку, планомерно уничтожал постепенно заканчивающийся виски и вспоминал. С болью, с мазохистской радостью вспоминал, как было прежде — тепло, уютно, счастливо. И как стало теперь — холодно, пусто… уныло. И по его вине.

Почти опустевшая бутылка на столике чуть не разбилась, испачкав дорогой ковёр, когда он потянулся к ней, пошатнулся и неловким движением сбил на пол, расплескав всё оставшееся содержимое. Наверное, оно и к лучшему — в голове всё и так уже кружилось и плыло на волнах долгожданного забытья; стоило закрыть глаза — и комната вокруг начинала кружиться, как аттракцион в парке развлечений, от чего к горлу подкатывала тошнота, а в ушах звенело приглушённым пением очередного артиста, слившимся для него в один однотонный звук.

Часы на стене, щёлкнув, звонко пробили в очередной раз, и Дилан нахмурился, пытаясь понять, какое время они провозгласили. Мотнул головой и досадливо застонал, ненавидя себя за слабость, когда понял, что, по его нетрезвым подсчётам, вышло около пятнадцати часов утра. Он пьян. Стыдно, невозможно пьян, и слава всем богам, что никого нет рядом, чтобы застать его в такой позорной ситуации. А обиднее всего, что это не помогло, боль не унялась, не затихла, залитая временным дурманом — напротив, она вспыхнула с новыми силами, будто разбуженная алкоголем и воспоминаниями.   
  
Дилан попытался встать с дивана — и, застонав, сел обратно, сражённым приступом головокружения. Он сто раз уже пожалел о своей слабости: виски вскружил ему голову, замедлил и запутал восприятие реальности, нарушил координацию и затуманил разум — но не смог остановить или хотя бы приглушить болезненно ранящие мысли, чтобы хоть немного передохнуть и прийти в себя. Дилан был пьян, но, к своему разочарованию, мыслил по-прежнему почти ясно, и от этого ещё паршивее становилось на душе.   
  
Он даже почти не ощутил, смирившийся со своей временной никчёмностью, как на его плечо осторожно опустилась чья-то рука и немного сжала, пытаясь привести его в себя. Только чуть мотнул головой, закрывая глаза и боясь пошевелиться, чтобы не потревожить уже зарождающуюся головную боль.   
  
Однако рука на его плече никуда не делась. А потом и вовсе справа от него на диван опустилось чьё-то тело, прижавшись к нему сбоку и опалив своим теплом.   
  
Испуганно Дилан распахнул глаза — увы, с трудом — и с недоумением нахмурился. _«Допился»,_ — с горечью мелькнуло в голове. _«Соскучился»,_ — слабо трепыхнулось разбитое сердце.  
  
На него с беспокойством и сожалением смотрели тёмные глаза Томаса, чьё лицо немного двоилось и расплывалось, будто потревоженное на водной глади отражение. Болезненная и горьковато-счастливая галлюцинация. Или же…   
  
— Ты, — хрипло прошептал Дилан, пытаясь держать глаза открытыми.   
  
Томас только грустно улыбнулся, не сводя с него пристального взгляда. Потом перевёл взгляд на пустую бутылку, лежавшую на полу, и скривился.   
  
— Тебя нельзя оставлять одного, — поморщился он. — Тут же начинаешь херню всякую творить. 

Дилан согласно кивнул, закрывая глаза. В голове счастливо билась одна-единственная мысль: Томас здесь, рядом, вернулся, не оставит. Плевать, как и когда. Не важно, почему. Главное — он рядом. А, значит, Дилан снова может жить.   
  
— Ты сам ушёл, — зачем-то сказал он, нахмурившись, пытаясь избавиться от звона в голове. 

— А ты не стал меня удерживать, — возразил Томас.   
  
Всё правильно. Дилан помнил тот день: помнил, как было легко на душе, и не было ни единого знака, предвещающего беду. Помнил, как целовал Томми, как обнимал его и предвкушал выходные, полные блаженного бездействия, которые они проведут вдвоём, ничего не делая, только наслаждаясь отдыхом и друг другом. Помнил, как вспыхнула та глупая ссора — откуда ни возьмись, словно бы на пустом месте. Как появилось внутри глухое раздражение, как зло щурились тёмные глаза напротив. Помнил, как дрожал от обиды голос: _«Тебе надоели мои тупые шутки, мои провокации, моё желание открыться друзьям, родным, знакомым. Так, может, и я тебе тоже надоел?»_ И как Томас дёрнулся, будто от удара, не веря, посмотрел на него. Как молчал, ожидая, пока Дилан возьмёт свои слова обратно. И как он, не дождавшись, разочарованно прикусил губу: _«Если ты всерьёз сейчас посмел сморозить такую глупость — значит, и правда, надоел»._  
  
— Да, не стал, — глухо подтвердил Дилан, не открывая глаз.   
  
Его лба коснулись тёплые пальцы, осторожно откидывая с глаз неряшливо спутанные волосы. Дилан, вздрогнув, неосознанно сдвинулся, потянувшись за этой мимолётной лаской. Он так отчётливо помнил эти руки на своём теле, что мог бы узнать бы их, даже не видя Томаса.   
  
— Почему? — тихо спросил Томас, придвигаясь ближе.  
  
— Я не верил, что ты действительно уйдёшь, — сообщил Дилан и, расслабившись, уткнулся лицом в заботливо подставленное плечо.  
  
В ноздри ударил слабый и такой родной аромат его любимого парфюма. В его голове этот запах ассоциировался с истинным счастьем: так хорошо было когда-то, дрожа от только что пережитого наслаждения, лежать в обнимку на развороченной кровати и вдыхать этот аромат, смешанный с острым запахом пота и секса.   
  
Томас аккуратно обнял его рукой за плечи и притянул ближе, так же отчаянно пряча лицо у него в волосах и вдыхая его запах — Дилан нахмурился, стыдясь того, что наверняка он сейчас воняет алкоголем. Но Томас не жаловался — только обнимал его, дышал им, ласково касался губами виска и рассеянно водил кончиками пальцев по плечу, успокаивая. Словно тоже не верил, что они снова рядом.   
  
— А я не верил, что ты действительно меня отпустишь, — сдавленно прошептал он.   
  
Дилан, задохнувшись, жалко всхлипнул — и тут же замер, осознав, что по щекам катятся слёзы. Стыдно, позорно. Нельзя. Но Томас только прижал его к себе ещё крепче и ласково коснулся губами волос. Он, в отличие от Дилана, не был пьян, не был так слаб. Он не плакал. Но его тело — Дилан вдруг ощутил это так ясно, что стало страшно — дрожало от эмоций, будто он рыдал внутри. И именно это позволило ему расслабиться, вцепиться руками в худое крепкое тело, крепко зажмуриться и поверить, наконец, что теперь всё будет хорошо.   
  
— Мне было плохо без тебя, — хрипло произнёс Томас.   
  
Дилан с трудом оторвался от него, поднял голову и попытался сосредоточиться, чтобы максимально трезво посмотреть в глаза.   
  
— Я не могу без тебя дышать, — просто сказал он.   
  
Наверное, надо было сказать традиционное: «Я тебя люблю». Или же: «Я скучал по тебе». Или: «Прости, я такой идиот». Нужно было рассказать Томасу, что без него Дилан совсем расклеился и стал жалким, слабым, противным даже себе самому. Что он готов до конца жизни прятаться от камер и говорить на интервью о своей стопроцентной гетеросексуальности, лишь бы Томас больше не оставлял его.   
  
Но важным почему-то казалось сказать правду, ту самую, что первой просилась на язык: он не мог дышать без Томаса, просто не мог. Лёгкие работали, как надо, но лишь вхолостую гоняли воздух туда-сюда, чтобы получить необходимый для жизни кислород. Но горло сдавливало и сжимало изнутри, а грудная клетка болела, словно стиснутая железными раскалёнными тисками. Невыносимо.  
  
И Томми, кажется, понял: печально улыбнулся, коснулся пальцами его щеки, провёл ладонью по шее, скользнул рукой по талии и остановил её на бедре. И кивнул понимающе, словно соглашаясь: да, я тоже без тебя чуть не умер. Да, я тоже без тебя не могу. Да, я тоже тебя люблю.   
  
Часы, которые прежде запутали его, пробили снова, и в этот раз Дилан, прислушавшись, понял: семь утра. Моргнув, ошалело оглянулся по сторонам: комната, больше не казавшаяся такой пустой и холодной, медленно оживала, заливаясь морозным золотисто-серебристым зимним светом из окна. Ёлка, стоявшая в углу, показалась ему гораздо более пушистой и нарядной, и даже ангелок на ближней ветке теперь не ухмылялся так ехидно, а улыбался светло, нежно, радостно. Горящий камин грел душу, словно настоящий, и так уютно и тепло потрескивал искусственным пламенем. И на секунду Дилану почудилось, будто молока в стакане на столе стало меньше, чем было несколько часов назад, а одно печенье на блюдце надкусано.   
  
_«Это Рождество»,_ — ошеломлённо подумал он, сдерживая слёзы, подкатившие к горлу.   
  
Томас потянулся и мягко, но решительно перевернул их общую фотографию рамкой вниз. В ответ на удивлённый взгляд Дилана он только улыбнулся:  
  
— Никого больше, кроме нас, помнишь? Только ты и я. Таков был договор.   
  
Дилан встряхнул головой, вспоминая. Да, договор был именной такой. Наверное, самый лучший в его жизни. Он до сих пор помнил, как легко и радостно было на сердце, когда он, тесно прижимаясь к любимому парню со спины, горячо шептал ему на ухо: _«Я хочу встретить это Рождество с тобой. Никого рядом, только мы двое. Вкусный ужин, ёлка в углу, рождественский гимн и умопомрачительный секс — представляешь, Томми?»_ И как Томас, расслабленно откинув голову ему на плечо, ласково шептал в ответ: _«Слишком мало, Дилан. Я хочу встретить с тобой всю оставшуюся жизнь»_.   
  
А потом он улыбнулся, когда Томас, встав с дивана, подошёл к ёлке и включил тут же засверкавшую яркими огнями гирлянду — и рождественское дерево засияло, осветив комнату тёплым лучистым светом. Дилан недоверчиво покачал головой. Так странно. Бывает порой, никакими украшениями и никакими ёлками не создашь в своём доме настоящий праздник. А бывает, что один лишь единственный правильный человек рядом приносит с собой в дом истинное Рождество, сумев разжечь не только огни на ёлке, но и счастье и надежду в твоём сердце.   
  
— Я тебя люблю, — с улыбкой произнёс Дилан, не сводя с Томми горящего взгляда.  
  
Тот обернулся, удивлённо приподнял брови, а потом мягко улыбнулся. Вернулся на диван, решительно подвинул Дилана и заставил его лечь, использовав его собственное плечо вместо подушки. Дилан зажмурился, когда от резкого движения померкло перед глазами и закружилась голова. Томас крепко прижал его к своему телу, обнял обеими руками и, прижавшись губами к волосам, прошептал тихонько на ухо:  
  
— И я тебя. Счастливого Рождества, Дилан.   
  
И Дилан, сонно и умиротворённо улыбнувшись, закрыл глаза, тут же проваливаясь в спасительную темноту, до последнего мгновения своего бодрствования наслаждаясь любимым запахом и почти забытым ощущением крепкого тела рядом, теплом ласковых рук, уютного биения чужого сердца, мерно поднимающейся и опускающейся в такт дыханию груди.   
  
А когда он проснулся — часы убийственно спокойно показывали полдень, — сразу же в глаза ему бросилась их с Томасом фотография, всё так же, как прежде, нетронутая и, будто издеваясь, ровно стоящая на столе.   
  
Дилан испуганно дёрнулся, поднимаясь — и болезненно застонал, прижав ладонь к вискам, в которых билась и пульсировала тупая ноющая боль. К горлу подкатил мимолётный приступ тошноты — и отступил, спугнутый зародившейся паникой. Дилан был в комнате один.

— Томми? — с надеждой позвал он.   
  
      Томас здесь. Он вернулся, потому что скучал. И любит, всё ещё любит, даже несмотря на то, какой Дилан эгоист и собственник. Ему не могло вчера привидеться, будто он рядом, если это было не так. Просто не могло.   
  
      Взгляд метнулся к стоящей в углу ёлке — и застыл, парализованный новым подозрением. Он ведь точно помнил, что Томми, прежде чем позволить ему заснуть, зажёг гирлянды, чтобы пробудить спящий в этом доме дух Рождества. Елка совершенно точно должна сейчас гореть и переливаться разноцветными огнями. Но гирлянды — Дилан нахмурился — выглядели такими же безжизненными, какими были и вчера до того, как Томас вернулся домой. Вернулся ли?..  
  
      — Томас! — окрепшим от беспокойства голосом крикнул Дилан ещё раз.   
  
      Этого не просто не могло быть. Томас, наверное, в душе — он всегда любил проводить долгие минуты, наслаждаясь хлёсткими мощными струями горячей воды, снимающими усталость и наполняющими тело новым зарядом бодрости. Или же он на кухне — варит кофе, который у него получался просто божественным. Или он в спальне — разбирает вещи, вновь заполняя шкаф Дилана своими рубашками, брюками, свитерами и прочим. Это логично — он ведь вернулся насовсем. Правда же?  
  
      Но спальня и кухня оказались пусты, и из ванной не доносился ни шум воды, ни ставшее когда-то родным и привычным едва слышное пение. Дилан дважды обошёл весь дом, пытаясь обнаружить хотя бы признак того, что Томас был в его доме вчера, пусть даже ему понадобилось зачем-то сейчас уйти.   
  
      И всё напрасно. Ни сумок, ни вещей, ни обуви в прихожей. Ничего.   
  
      Опустошённый, совершенно разбитый и сломленный, Дилан снова вернулся в гостиную и без сил опустился на диван. Тупо уставился на фотографию, будто источающую издевательски-счастливую ауру. Не понимая, посмотрел на свою ёлку, которая вчера, в присутствии Томаса, выглядела такой пушистой и нарядной — а сейчас словно поблёкла, утратив всю свою праздничную красоту и очарование.   
  
      Взгляд его зацепился за обширное уродливое пятно на дорогом белом ковре возле дивана. Дилан моргнул, нахмурившись. И до боли сжал кулаки — злосчастная бутылка из-под виски всё ещё валялась рядом, словно напоминая, до чего он опустился вчера, каким слабым и никчёмным он был.   
  
      Надо же. Допился до галлюцинаций. Он просто жалок.   
  
      Галлюцинация. Наваждение. Мираж. Что угодно, но только не рождественское чудо, только не сбывшаяся мечта. Что угодно, только не Томми, любящий и соскучившийся не менее, чем он.   
  
      Телефон, забытый где-то в спальне, оглушительно зазвенел на всю квартиру модным и популярным рингтоном. Дилан, словно очнувшись ото сна, первые пару секунд не мог понять, что происходит и куда надо идти. Затем, опомнившись, встал и будто на автомате направился в комнату. Механическими движениями вытащил замолчавший телефон из кармана вчерашних небрежно сброшенных брюк, снял блокировку. Молча выгнул брови, удивляясь количеству пропущенных звонков и принятых SMS с поздравлениями: от родных, знакомых, друзей и коллег. Невольно улыбнулся, увеличивая присланную Джулией фотографию — с неё ему счастливо улыбались его сестра и её девушка, несколько дней назад собравшие чемоданы и улетевшие встречать Рождество вдвоём на острова.   
  
      И только от Томаса ничего не было.   
  
      Дилан нерешительно пролистал список контактов, нашёл такой знакомый номер, закусил губу, мысленно собираясь с духом: звонить или нет? И, закрыв глаза, нажал на вызов. Ему необходимо было услышать подтверждение того, что он действительно вчера сошёл с ума. Ему необходимо было убить в себе надежду.   
  
      И надежда покорно умерла, когда после длинных гудков ему бодро что-то прощебетал в трубку знакомый голос Беллы.  
  
      Вот и всё. Всё действительно кончено. И можно не цепляться в телефон в слепой надежде на то, что Томас вот-вот перезвонит. Зачем? Это жалко — ждать звонка от того, кто, как оказалось, отлично проводит время, встречая Рождество в компании бывшей девушки.   
  
      Впрочем, этого следовало ожидать. Белла не нравилась Дилану. Она была слишком громкой, слишком свободной, слишком нахальной и порою слишком вульгарной. У неё была слабость к алкоголю и повышенному вниманию. У неё не было ни стыда, ни комплексов. Но, тем не менее, с ней Томасу было хорошо, пока в его жизни не появился Дилан. И, насколько он знал, они поддерживали общение и после расставания. Так почему бы Томми не вернуться к ней сейчас, когда с Диланом всё было кончено?  
  
      К тому же, даже если Томас и решит набрать его номер — что он скажет? Возможно, поздравит его с праздником — они ведь не чужие друг другу? Или, может быть, он разочарованно спросит, какого чёрта Дилан ему звонил — они ведь решили больше не лезть в чужую жизнь. Или, быть может, он просто помолчит в трубку, говоря этим молчанием куда больше, чем сказал бы сотней слов, а потом тихо-тихо шепнёт: как ты?   
  
      Да и на что Дилан мог рассчитывать, когда звонил? Что Томми будет ему рад? Что он тоже, как и Дилан, сходит с ума в одиночестве, что не может перестать вспоминать? Это же бред. Что бы он там себе не вообразил, каким бы волшебным праздником ни называли пресловутое Рождество, пока уже понять и смириться — в жизни нет места чуду. Реальность куда прозаичнее и жёстче - в ней люди далеко не всегда остаются вместе, даже если любят так, что не вздохнуть. Потому что слишком часто совершают ошибки, разрушая собственное счастье, а потом трусливо поджимают хвосты и захлёбываются в собственном горе, не в силах взять себя в руки и исправить то, что натворили.  
  
      Прямо как Дилан сейчас.  
  
      Эта мысль заставила его нахмуриться. Так странно — раньше он считал себя достаточно решительным, чтобы не жалеть себя, сидя на одном месте и даже не пытаясь что-то предпринять. Раньше он был достаточно смел, чтобы добиваться того, что ему нужно. Или кто ему нужен. Но почему-то не в этот раз. Не тогда, когда дело касается Томаса.   
  
      Как так случилось, что Дилан, который всегда знал, что сказать, как поступить и когда улыбнуться, совершенно терялся, оказываясь рядом с Томасом? Почему именно с ним Дилан боялся шагнуть не туда, сделать ошибку, всё испортить? Так боялся, что, в конечном итоге, всё-таки испортил, стараясь доказать себе, что не боится ничего. Глупец. И что теперь ему остаётся? Только смириться, позволить Томасу жить так, как ему хочется, и больше не мешать. Или же набраться смелости и бороться, загнав поглубже дикий страх перед мыслью о том, как разочаруется в нём Томас, если он не оставит его в покое. Этот выбор встал перед ним, когда они расстались. И Дилан предпочёл смириться.   
  
      Это было худшее решение в его жизни — потому что сейчас перед глазами стоял тот Томас, каким он был вчера, в его наваждении: уставший, измотанный, истосковавшийся по теплу так же, как и Дилан. Разбитый и доведённый до отчаяния, с немым укором в тёмных глазах, словно всем своим видом умоляющий: ты нужен мне. Каждым судорожным вздохом и каждым движением рук, обнимающих его плечи, каждым взглядом заклинающий: пожалуйста, не оставляй меня снова.   
  
      И именно поэтому Дилан, глубоко вздохнув и нечитаемым взглядом посмотрев на их с Томми фотографию, решительно сжал губы и поднялся с места, мысленно составляя в уме список того, что необходимо сделать в первую очередь: позвонить в аэропорт и заказать билет на ближайший рейс в Лондон, принять душ, привести себя в порядок, собрать минимум вещей, вызвать такси. Высунуть, наконец, голову из задницы и исправить то, что натворил. Потому что теперь он не сумеет просто дрейфовать по жизни, делая вид, будто у него всё в порядке — пока есть хотя бы один-единственный мизерный шанс на то, что Томасу их разлука приносит столько же боли, сколько и Дилану. Пока существует хотя бы толика надежды на то, что ночное и болезненно-прекрасное наваждение в ночь накануне Рождества привиделось ему не просто так.   
  
      Пока хотя бы крохотная часть сердца всё ещё верит, что чудеса всё-таки случаются.   
  


***

  
  
      Добраться до Лондона оказалось непросто.  
  
      Дилан чувствовал себя грёбаной мамочкой из фильма «Один дома», пока изводил работницу аэропорта, убеждая её, что ему просто жизненно необходимо сесть на ближайший рейс, не взирая на то, что все билеты уже распроданы и свободных мест нет. И даже почти не удивился, когда ему всё же повезло: один из пассажиров в последний момент отказался от заказанного билета, и Дилану с видимым облегчением отдали его место. Это был не идеальный вариант — самолёт вылетал поздно ночью и в Лондон прибывал лишь на следующий день, и это означало, что, даже если Томас простит его, Рождество они встретят по отдельности. Но Дилан не жаловался — это было всё же лучше, чем провести в одиночку все зимние праздники.  
  
      К тому же, с горечью думал он, вероятность благоприятного исхода слишком мала, чтобы строить планы — скорее всего, Томас вежливо попросит его убраться прочь, едва увидит на своём пороге. Дилан понимал это очень хорошо. Как и то, что вряд ли Белла _случайно_ оказалась в доме Томми и ответила на звонок Дилана. Скорее всего, у него нет ни единого шанса.  
  
      И всё же слепая, безумная надежда не позволила отступить. Он должен хотя бы попытаться. Он _обязан_ — ради них обоих.   
  
      И благодаря этой надежде он стоит сейчас, растерянный и замёрзший на зимнем ветру, перед многоэтажным домом, в котором был лишь однажды. Стоит и пытается набраться смелости, чтобы сделать тот самый шаг.   
  
      Таксист, весело просигналив на прощание (должно быть, настроение ему подняли щедрые чаевые, оставленные клиентом), тронулся с места; машина плавно двинулась вдоль по заснеженной улице, чтобы вскоре исчезнуть из виду, затерявшись в суетливом потоке лондонского движения. Дилан прикрыл глаза ладонью, чтобы защититься от крупных снежинок, паривших в воздухе, и, прищурившись, задрал голову вверх, без особой надежды пытаясь узнать то самое окно. А затем закинул маленькую дорожную сумку на плечо, глубоко вздохнул, собираясь с духом, и поднялся по резкому невысокому крыльцу. Будь, что будет.  
  
      Пустой лифт быстро поднял его на шестой этаж. Дилан с грустью отметил, что даже здесь витал незримый призрак Рождества: изнутри кабина лифта была украшена разноцветной мишурой и вырезанными из белой бумаги снежинками. Нелепо и почти убого — но до боли уютно и правильно. Так празднично, как не смог сделать он в своём доме даже с помощью дорогих украшений и наряженной ёлки.  
  
      Сердце тревожно замерло, а пальцы ощутимо дрожали, когда он тянулся к дверному звонку. Секунды ожидания растянулись в томительную вечность; Дилан устало прикрыл глаза, заранее готовый смириться с поражением, заранее принявший мысль, что всё это: бессонная ночь в зале ожидания в аэропорту, долгий перелёт и тёмные круги под глазами — всё это было зря. А потом сердце, слабо трепыхнувшись, испуганно забилось в ускоренном ритме, а дыхание перехватило от подступившей паники — за дверью послышались знакомые шаги. Слишком тяжёлые и слишком медленные, чтобы это могла быть Белла.   
  
      Томас, открывший ему дверь, выглядел почти как в его галлюцинации — такой же бледный и измотанный. Его волосы были неопрятно взъерошены, потускневшие глаза немного впали, и весь он как будто похудел, осунулся. Дилан прикусил губу, сдерживая неуместное сейчас желание обнять его, крепко прижать к себе и пообещать, что всё будет хорошо. Томас казался до того беззащитным и болезненно-усталым, что перехватывало дыхание.   
  
      И всё же Дилан был счастлив — потому что взгляд Томми, когда он увидел Дилана, на краткое мгновение вспыхнул прежним неистовым огнём и ощутимо потяжелел, прежде чем Томас вновь замкнулся и принял безучастное выражение. Теперь он смотрел немного настороженно, пристально, выжидающе. С пугающим пониманием в тёмных глазах. А потом он сложил руки на груди и вздёрнул подбородок, вопросительно вскидывая брови.   
  
      — Что ты здесь делаешь? — прямо спросил он, не желая, очевидно, ходить вокруг да около.  
  
      Дилан слабо улыбнулся, внутренне холодея. Он и не ждал, что Томас сразу кинется ему на шею. Он понимал, что работы ему предстоит много, и что ему придётся сильно постараться, чтобы его простили, приняли и поверили. Но почему-то в горле стоял сухой и острый ком, мешающий говорить. Он вздохнул, судорожно пытаясь подобрать правильные слова — и, как и всегда, облажался.  
  
      — Белла всё ещё тут? — глупо спросил он.  
  
      И это было совсем не то, чего ожидал Томас — его лицо приняло удивлённое выражение, а в глазах мелькнули растерянность и непонимание. Дилан до этого момента сам не подозревал, как сильно мысли о Белле рядом с Томми мешали ему нормально дышать.   
  
      — С чего бы ей здесь быть? — нахмурился Томас.  
  
      — Она сняла трубку, когда я звонил тебе вчера, — Дилан изо всех сил старался, чтобы голос его не звучал жалобно, чтобы не было слышно, как больно ударила по нему эта ситуация.  
  
      Томас вдруг резко выдохнул, глядя на него почему-то теперь отчаянными и больными глазами. Его губы чуть приоткрылись, выпуская воздух, а пальцы сжались в нервном жесте.   
  
      — Звонил? — слабо выдохнул он. — Я думал...  
  
      И, зло сжав губы, он замолчал и отвёл взгляд, не желая продолжать. Дилану хватило и этого, чтобы вздохнуть полной грудью и ощутить, как падает с его плеч тяжёлый каменный груз, давивший на грудную клетку, как свободно расправляется до этого испуганно сжимающееся сердце. Он всё понял.  
  
      Неважно, как и почему Белла оказалась вчера в доме Томаса. Не имеет значения, зачем она взяла его телефон и по какой причине не стала говорить, что звонил Дилан. Главное, что Томас, оказывается, ждал его звонка — и, не дождавшись, решил, что это Дилану всё равно. Глупо и нелепо, как в дешёвом кино. Но до безумия болезненно и мучительно.  
  
      Томас, взяв себя в руки, поднял взгляд и посмотрел ему в глаза — зло, упрямо и решительно.   
  
      — Зачем ты здесь, Дилан? — холодно поинтересовался он. — Мы уже всё обсудили в прошлый раз. Так обсудили, что лучше забыть и не вспоминать.  
  
      — Я согласен, — необдуманно ляпнул Дилан. — Давай забудем, а?   
  
      В тёмных глазах, которые раньше смотрели на него с нежностью и желанием, теперь мелькнула ярость. Дилан прикусил губу и с глухим стуком уронил свою сумку на пол и в отчаянии зарылся пальцами в волосы, мокрые от застрявшего в них и уже растаявшего снега.   
  
      Томас уже шагнул назад, чтобы захлопнуть перед ним дверь, когда он дёрнулся и резко просунул ногу внутрь, мешая.   
  
      — Стой! — Томми всё ещё глядел на него волком. Дилан устало прислонился лбом к дверному косяку и закрыл глаза, понимая, что опять всё испортил. — Я такой идиот.  
  
      Пауза, последовавшая за этими словами, оказалась слишком длинной и выматывающей. Дилан покорно убрал ногу, не открывая глаз. Он был готов к тому, что его прогонят прочь и велят никогда больше здесь не появляться, когда Томас, поколебавшись, вдруг вздохнул и глухо произнёс:  
  
      — Продолжай.  
  
      Вздрогнув, Дилан поднял голову и недоверчиво уставился на него. Томас вдруг закатил глаза и саркастично усмехнулся.   
  
      — Это — первая дельная вещь, которую ты сказал с тех пор, как появился здесь, — пояснил он. — Так что давай, продолжай, я тебя слушаю. И постарайся в этот раз придумать что-то посерьёзнее, чем банальное «давай забудем».   
  
      Секунду Дилан ещё смотрел, в неверии расширив глаза, не способный так просто принять мысль: ему дали ещё один шанс. Томас был здесь, он разговаривал с ним и всё ещё готов был _дать ему шанс_. У Дилана просто нет права на ошибку.  
  
      — Я идиот, — хрипло повторил он.  
  
      — Согласен, — кивнул Томми.  
  
      — Прости меня.  
  
      — И всё? — прищурился он. — Так просто?  
  
      — Нет, — Дилан слабо усмехнулся и, вдруг обессилев, вновь оперся плечом о дверной косяк. — Совсем не просто, — прикрыв глаза, он мотнул головой, вспоминая последние месяцы. А потом мысленно махнул рукой и перестал пытаться подбирать слова — и они вдруг полились наружу сами, являясь будто из глубины души: — Я с ума без тебя сходил, Томми. Совсем расклеился. Каждый день тебя вспоминал и, как последний трус, не мог собраться с духом, чтобы приехать или хотя бы позвонить. Ты мне даже снился, Томми. Часто. А вчера... — он криво усмехнулся и посмотрел на замершего Томаса с какой-то тёмной иронией. — Вчера совсем с катушек съехал: напился в хлам, и вдруг привиделось, что ты вернулся домой. И знаешь, что? Эта галлюцинация — лучшее, что случилось со мной за последнее время.   
  
      Томас слушал внимательно, не упуская ни единого слова. И с каждой услышанной фразой в его выражении лица проступало всё больше той трогательной беззащитности, которую он позволял видеть только ему одному. Его взгляд больше не казался ни злым, ни обвиняющим — в тёмных глазах светились растерянность и боль.  
  
      — Я люблю тебя, Томас, — помолчав пару мгновений, добавил Дилан и, не мигая, посмотрел ему в глаза. Томас вздрогнул и сжался, как от удара. — Пожалуйста, прости меня. Пожалуйста, вернись.   
  
      Томас, словно разом утратив силы и решимость, неловко покачнулся и схватился рукой за дверь, чтобы устоять на ногах. И, отчаянно глядя на Дилана, словно боясь, что он вот-вот исчезнет, всё ещё с толикой недоверия спросил:  
  
      — Почему сейчас? Где ты был всё это время?   
  
      — Я боялся, — признался он. — Боялся, что без меня тебе лучше. Что ты уже забыл. Что я уже не нужен.  
  
      — Ты придурок, — заключил Томас, выразительно глядя на него.   
  
      — Я знаю, — Дилан невольно улыбнулся, в глубине души уже зная, чувствуя, что его простили. — Ты примешь меня обратно?  
  
      Томас резко выдохнул, опустил взгляд, размышляя. Брови его задумчиво нахмурились, а в глазах появилось затравленное выражение. Закусив губу, он неуверенно посмотрел на Дилана и, отвернувшись в сторону, как-то уже совсем тихо, будто бы нерешительно сказал:  
  
      — Я ждал тебя ещё вчера, — и, поймав удивлённый недоверчивый взгляд, словно оправдываясь, выгнул брови: — У нас был договор, помнишь? Рождество, ты и я. Я тебя ждал, но...   
  
      И этого оказалось достаточно.   
  
      Дилан, как-то даже для себя слишком отчаянно вздохнув, шагнул вперёд, оттесняя не сопротивляющегося больше Томаса внутрь квартиры. Не раздумывая, прижал его к себе и притиснулся всем телом, закрыв глаза и уткнувшись лицом ему в волосы. Жадно провёл носом по его щеке, вдохнул знакомый запах, задушенно всхлипнул и, будто окончательно утратив разум, принялся с восторгом целовать его лицо: щёки, виски, уголки губ, подбородок. Томас только стиснул руками его плечи и расслабился, чуть откинув голову назад, позволяя делать с собою всё, что хочется, но потом слабо дёрнулся, открыв помутневшие глаза:  
  
      — Стой, стой, — шептал он потерянно, — твоя сумка, мы...  
  
      Дилан раздражённо мотнул головой и ногой пихнул дверь, заставив её закрыться с громким щелчком.  
  
      — Да плевать на неё, — срывающимся голосом выдавил он, прежде чем, уверившись, что Томас снова с ним, потянуться к его губам.   
  
      Ему и в самом деле было глубоко плевать на свою сумку, оставшуюся за порогом. К чёрту её. Пусть валяется, даже если кто-то подберёт — там нет ничего, жизненно важного. Настолько же ценного, как разгорячённый и расслабившийся Томас в его руках — вздрагивающий от каждого движения, цепляющийся за него ослабевшими пальцами, такой родной, тёплый и мягкий. Такой _настоящий._   
  
      Дилан целовал отчаянно и всё сильнее сжимал в объятиях родное и знакомое тело. А в глубине души смеялся с облегчением — ведь Томас был здесь, с ним, и Дилан не был пьян, он был в точности уверен, что в этот раз всё _реально_.   
  
      А потом вдруг длинные сильные пальцы с силой зарылись в его волосах и дёрнули — больно, грубо. Дилан покорно оторвался от немного припухших и покрасневших губ, непонимающе моргнул — Томас, не мигая, смотрел на него дикими, почти безумными глазами. А потом толкнул к стене, уже самостоятельно прижимаясь телом, с вызовом вздёрнул бровь и втиснул между его ногами своё колено, заставив Дилана поперхнуться воздухом от неожиданности.   
  
      — Если ещё хоть раз... — горячо и отчаянно шептал Томас, приблизив своё лицо к лицу Дилана настолько, что тот мог видеть лишь его глаза, вспыхнувшие желанием и безмолвным предупреждением. — Если ещё хоть один раз ты посмеешь ляпнуть что-то в том же духе, то я... — задохнувшись, он замолчал и опустил голову, прижался лбом к его плечу. — Не смей так делать. Никогда больше.   
  
      — Прости меня, прости, — только и мог твердить он в ответ, успокаивающе поглаживая хрупкую спину своими ладонями.   
  
      Томас, сдаваясь, вздохнул и окончательно расслабился — теперь он больше не напирал и не угрожал, а только жался к нему в поисках тепла и утешения.   
  
      — Мне было плохо без тебя, — хрипло признался он.  
  
      Дилан, вздрогнув, закрыл глаза и улыбнулся, теперь уже окончательно поверив: всё-таки в жизни ещё есть место чуду. Всё-таки в Рождестве ещё осталось настоящее волшебство. Всё-таки его пьяное наваждение не было обычной галлюцинацией. Всё-таки они друг другу нужны.  
  
      Дилан ни секунды не раздумывал над собственным ответом — но, тем не менее, всё же прекрасно знал, какими будут его слова, ещё за секунду до того, как они сорвались с губ:  
  
      — Я не могу без тебя дышать.  
  


***

  
  


_**Один год спустя** _

  
  
  
      — Томми! — крикнул Дилан из другой комнаты, опасно балансируя на высокой стремянке с ворохом гирлянд в одной руке и большой звездой в другой. — Сколько можно болтать по телефону?! Я, блин, сейчас себе шею сломаю!   
  
      Словно в подтверждение его словам, стремянка под ногами угрожающе покачнулась, и Дилан, чертыхнувшись, обречённо вздохнул. В дверном проёме, широко улыбаясь, тут же появился Томас, на ходу запихивая мобильник в карман и фиксируя ненадёжную стремянку. Дилан, с упрёком качнув головой, расслабился и потянулся к верхушке ёлки, собираясь водрузить на неё проклятую звёзду, которая падала уже дважды. Скотчем им, что ли, её туда приклеить?..  
  
      — Не сломаешь, я же здесь, — улыбнулся Томас и, хитро прищурившись, резко толкнул стремянку. Дилан испуганно ухватился руками за небольшой поручень и застыл. Томми тихонько рассмеялся, а Дилан закатил глаза, невольно улыбаясь в ответ. — Давай, крути уже гирлянду. Хрен с ней, со звездой. Упадёт снова — выбросим из окна и наденем на верхушку твою синюю перчатку. Чем не украшение?  
  
      — Иди ты, — беззлобно отмахнулся Дилан и принялся наматывать на пушистую ёлку длинную разноцветную гирлянду.   
  
      Другие, подобные ей, уже сияли и переливались на окнах и стенах, нарядно декорированных мишурой, омелой и прочими рождественскими украшениями. Закончив, Дилан аккуратно спустился на пол — Томас крепко ухватил его за талию, поддерживая, — и удовлетворённо оглядел свою квартиру, наполненную праздничным духом и словно сияющую каким-то дивным волшебством. Томас легко обхватил его за талию со спины и, тоже рассматривая комнату, прислонился подбородком к его плечу. Дилан чуть повернул голову, чтобы дотянуться губами до его щеки.   
  
      Необыкновенно. Его дом украшен почти точно так же, как и год назад, но смотрится и ощущается совсем по-другому, нежели на прошлое Рождество — потому что в этот они с Томасом встречали праздник вместе, как и хотели. Вдвоём выбирали и покупали ёлку, вдвоём украшали её новогодними игрушками, вдвоём развешивали мишуру и венки омелы, вдвоём заготавливали продукты и готовили праздничный ужин. Как мечтали.   
  
      — Белла передавала тебе привет, — поддразнивая, шепнул ему на ухо Томми.  
  
      Дилан закатил глаза. Томас любил подначивать его этой старой нелепой ситуацией: Белла, которая в прошлом году заскочила к Томасу в гости всего на несколько минут, чтобы поздравить лично и принести пирог, совсем не думала, чем обернётся её поступок, когда отвечала на чужой звонок, пока Томас был на кухне. А потом, забыв рассказать об этом, умчалась на какую-то вечеринку. Позже, когда всё выяснилось, она даже извинилась перед ними обоими, но Дилан так и не сумел избавиться от странного чувства дискомфорта рядом с ней.   
  
      Развернувшись, он сощурил глаза и легонько щёлкнул Томми по носу.  
  
      — Лучше пусть мне передаст привет индейка, которую я просил тебя выключить ещё десять минут назад, — улыбнулся он.  
  
      Томас, моргнув пару раз, едва слышно выругался и поспешно метнулся на кухню, надеясь спасти основную часть их рождественского ужина. Дилан, посмеиваясь, направился вслед за ним.  
  
      Он был до безумия счастлив.   
  
      Рождество — это особенное время. Волшебное время, когда исполняются желания. И пусть порою они исполняются не совсем так, как ты рассчитывал, пусть иногда ради их исполнения приходится сделать невероятно трудный шаг. Главное — в конечном итоге всё всегда происходит именно так, как и должно быть.   
  
      Нужно только верить.

 

 

 


End file.
